


beney love godon

by Anonymous



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Kissing, M/M, and by everyone i mean EVERYONE, dont take this seriously, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: beney love godon and kiss godon but godon dont want to kiss
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	beney love godon

**Author's Note:**

> don't take seriously. TW: everyone dies, and mentions of infantilization (but it's literally only once).

beney love godon  
godon is an asshole constantly and benrey is attracted to assholes  
benny go to godon and say “hey you wanna kiss” and godon say “no fucking way yoyu tried to fucking kill me and made me permanently disabled and gave me lifelong trauma, this isn’t something that can be waved off by a simple apology or some romance”  
And benny said “but we neediss” and benny went “good you wan to be gay bro, for the fans” and godon say “fine but only one kiss”  
And then they kissed and smooched and smacked lips and godon went “all my trauma is gone now because of this kna do it again” and godon whent “uhuh” and so they mashed lips again  
and it was hot and sexy and coomer appeared randomly ands aid “my god these bitches gay! Good for them!” and b ubby sat there and started making fun of them but then tommy said “no being gay is okay bubby” and bubby went “i am gay” and benny said “he’s dodgin the question” and coomer went “you are gay? Kiss?” and they kissed and smacked lips and smooched and mashed their faces together  
and tommy went “i am infantilized” and then sunkist came and started to bark a lot and tommy sai d “no stop” and sunkist stopped and benny and godon finished macking there lips together and said “very epic gamer moment!” amd they kept kissing and they couldnt stop oh god their lips were glued together oh god oh fuck they couldnt stop they felt their faces meld together and bubby screamed in horror and they started combining into a fleshy blob and oh my god holy fuck tommy tried to stop it but he was also absorbed into the mass off flesh and darnold and frozen came and said “what to fuck” and they were also absorbed into the mass and swoon the mass took over the whole neighborhood. Every living being was absorbed into this gigantic wall of flesh, and it only got bigger and soon it absorbed the entire city and then the entire world and then everyone died because stuff that big cant survive because of the pressure bing put onto the body  
The end


End file.
